Vampire Love
by FutureMrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: Vampire Love is more intense than any other kind of love out there. It can be life altering, as Damon Salvatore learns when he finds himself falling for the person he should not. He must fight for the love of his existance.
1. Prologue

**Vampire Love**

It's more intense than regular love.

**All your senses are heightened as**

well as your feelings.

It's passionate almost blood

thirsting, you can't get enough

of your other half.

You want to protect them,

save them, start a family with

them.

Your blood is there blood, Your

life is their life.

For eternity.

Vampire Love.

**Prologue**

**Mystic Falls Virginia 1864**

"Do it," I murmured.

"Aly..." he hesitated, seemingly unsure of my reaction.

"Bite me, Damon. You need and want this, do it."

"I don't want to take blood from you if you are not absolutely certain about this."

"I am certain, Damon. Take my blood, it is yours, as I am yours."

He pulled me gently to him, settling me on his lap. "You are mine?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, I am yours. Katherine never really loved you, or Stefan, she only used and manipulated the both of you to get what she wanted from you. She was not the woman you want to spend your life with. I am but a servant, but I truly do care. Believe me or don't, Damon Salvatore, but I love you. With all that I am, I love you. I am yours in every way." She blushed slightly.

"Except for one," he amended.

"I... I will not, not until I am married..." she said hesitantly.

"I know, Aly, I admire that. You have no idea how many girls are after me day and night, how many of them I find hiding in my chambers night after night. I think that's why I like you best, you listen to me, you care about me for who I really am, not for the image I present. Not for my wealth. And you are always there to tell me when I am being stupid or wrong. After my mother, nobody has done that for me, not even Katherine."

"It is Stefan who should be your backup, be telling you when you are wrong. Not I."

"Stefan is... Stefan... He cares, he just doesn't show it well."

"That is true. He loves you because you are his brother, as you love him because he is your brother. Brother's do not usually get along well... You should both be there for each other, not be _against_ each other."

"Aly..."

"Stop talking and take my blood. You need it to finish the transition."

"Perhaps I have no desire to complete the transition. Katherine was everything to me, she abandoned me. She never truly cared."

"True, but Damon, I know you. You will thrive in the world of vampires."

"And you know this how?"

"I know _you_, Damon. I know what you are like, I know the environment you thrive in and that which you wilt in. Do as I say and take my blood now. You will thank me for it later, I promise."

Damon sighed and leaned closer to her, brushing tender kisses along her throat, feeling his canines elongate to accommodate his vampiric nature. The veins beneath his eyes becoming more prominent as the whites of his eyes filled with blood. The peaceful serenity in Aly's expression and mannerisms never changed. Slowly, ever so gently, she felt Damon's fangs sink into her flesh. Felt the gentle pull of her blood being drawn to his gently lapping tongue.

Aly moaned softly, feeling the love and lust emanating from his body. She knew this was part of the blood taking, she had experienced it on more than one occasion. Though never before with Damon. She tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping his lips firmly pressed to her throat until he had drunk all that was safe for him to take from her small body.

"Damon," she whispered. "Damon, that's enough."

He pulled away, an animalistic snarl contorting his gorgeous features. "It is never enough," he growled.

"Enough for me," she amended. "You have taken all that is safe to have taken from my body. Any more and I, too, shall begin the transition."

Damon nearly threw himself across the room, staring at her in horror.

"Damon, it's alright, you stopped. You took no more than was safe for me."

"I wanted to, though. Aly, I would have _drained_ you, had I been given the chance!"

Aly slowly moved toward him, her right hand resting lightly on the place his fangs had penetrated. Damon pulled back, reluctant to touch her.

"Damon, relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Nor are you going to hurt me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said, his fangs still protruding below his upper lip. "I do not, however, trust myself."

"Do as I say. Bite your wrist."

Damon hastened to comply, uncertainty and trust in his eyes.

"Now, let me drink from you, as you did from me. It will ensure that I have enough blood and will speed the healing process."

Damon extended his wrist, watching in fascination as she gently took a hold of his wrist and brought it to her lips. He was surprised when he felt her tongue gently lapping the blood from his wound, as he had done at her throat. After a long moment she pulled away and licked her lips. He watched as the wound in his wrist healed itself.

"Better?" Aly asked him softly.

"Much," he conceded.

"If you will excuse me, I now must get to my chores or someone will get suspicious."

"Of course," he nodded.

"Have a good morning, master Salvatore," she curtsied and backed out of the room.

†††††

As she walked toward the kitchen to begin her duties she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand clapped over her mouth.

"You manipulative, naive little idiot," Katherine's voice hissed in her ear. "You made him complete the transition! He was never supposed to become a vampire! I wanted _Stefan_, not Damon. Damon is fun, but Stefan is useful. Why did you make him finish the transition?"

Aly continued her struggles, unable to answer Katherine's question.

"Answer me!" she hissed. "Oh, of course. My bad." She moved her hand from Aly's mouth.

"Because I care! You can call me manipulative, but it was _you_ that manipulated him, not me. I made him see what you had done to him!"

"Wrong answer," Katherine smiled, her hands resting on either side of Aly's face. She turned Aly's head sharply to the right.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864**

Damon walked slowly down the stairs, looking for Aly, wondering how he was going to confess to her his true feelings. She had only just left his chambers, but he hadn't decided what to do before she left.

"Aly?" he called softly.

He heard a chiming laugh. Katherine's laugh. She was at the base of the stairs, it was a pleased and malicious laugh. _What has she done now?_ He wondered in frustration.

"Damon, Aly is down here!" Katherine called.

He immediately went into panic mode. Katherine was down there. She was telling him that Aly, the girl he truly loved, was down there. With her. What would Katherine have done to Aly?

He raced down the stairs, taking them three at a time. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the base of the stairs. Aly was lying there, at his feet, her head twisted at an odd angle.

"No!" he cried.

Katherine laughed. "The manipulative little idiot met the perfect end," she said.

"You killed her!"

"Perhaps I did... Perhaps I didn't... She deserved to die. She made you complete the transition."

"I _wanted_ to!"

"Not until _she_ told you to."

"Katherine, I love her. I would do anything she asked of me. She knows me better than anyone. Better than I know myself. She is my life and world. You killed her. You took my life from me in more ways than one."

"You asked me to give you my blood, Damon."

"I never wanted to be with you forever. I wanted the immortality. You manipulated me. You used me. And Stefan. Aly listens to me, she loves me for who I am, she is a wonderful person. I care not that she is merely a servant, I love her!"

"Damon," Katherine said, trailing a finger lightly down his chest, stopping barely above the waistband of his breeches.

He pushed her away. "Don't touch me, Katherine. You mean _nothing_ to me."

She leaned in close to him, kissing him lightly on the lips as her fingers moved to the button of his trousers. "You know you want it, Damon," she breathed against his lips.

"Not from you."

"You always have before. Let me show you why you want me. The little redhead would never have let you touch her. I am asking you to touch me. Please, Damon? Take what you want from me."

"Take what I want from you?" he scoffed, jerking her hands away from him. "You mean your life?"

"Damon," she whined, a pout gracing her full lips. "You loved me."

"No, Katherine, I loved the immortality. You were never what I wanted."

Katherine jerked her wrists from his grasp, glaring at him. "I'm glad I killed her! You deserve nothing, Damon Salvatore!"

"And you, Katherine Pierce, deserve death. I would be more than honored to grant you that."

"Then why don't you?" she taunted.

"Aly would never have wanted that." Leaving those as his parting words Damon stalked out of the room.

The following morning he woke to see Katherine straightening her lithe body, sliding something deftly into the top of her gown.

"What is that, Katherine?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Damon. Nothing but a paper I brought with me."

"Get out. I don't want you here."

"Then you must leave, I have been invited to stay by your father. Amusing how easily he believes the distraught child that found a servant of his household had fallen down the stairs of pure carelessness."

Damon rose quickly and dressed, ignoring Katherine's presence before walking angrily from the room. Out of the house. He had finished with Mystic Falls. This place brought him pain. Now there were memories. Unbearable memories. Aly.

**Mystic Falls, Virginia 2009**

Damon Salvatore found himself sitting at the bar in the Mystic Falls Grill, the only restaurant/bar in town, at two in the afternoon. His custom had become drinking the afternoon away and pick up an attractive woman to have for the night. To have in his bed. Whose blood he would drink without a second thought.

An attractive woman behind the bar approached him. She couldn't have been more than seventeen, maybe eighteen.

"Can I get you anythin' else?" she asked softly, batting the thickest lashes he had ever seen.

"Another scotch," he answered simply. He hoped she would answer him. He enjoyed hearing the slow southern drawl in her voice. It reminded him of Aly.

"How many have ya had?" she laughed as he tried to stand and nearly fell back onto his stool.

"More than I should," he answered.

"Then why drink more? Drownin' your sorrows?"

"Battling loneliness is more like it."

"You? Battle loneliness? Why on earth would you need to do that? Surely you could get any woman you wanted."

"The woman I want is gone. Long gone. Dead."

"I' m sorry," she said solicitously. "What happened to her?"

"A scorned ex of mine snapped her neck." His voice had dropped to a near growl as he spoke. Why was he telling her this? It was almost like talking to Aly again.

His head snapped up. Those eyes... The deep Lapis Lazuli blue of her eyes... The deep auburn hair falling in gentle waves to the base of her shoulder-blades...

"Aly?" he asked in shock. "Aly Donovan?"

"Yes, Master Salvatore," she replied, lowering her lashes demurely as she dropped to a perfect curtsey before him.

He rose unsteadily to his feet and pulled her tightly to his chest. "Aly," he murmured into her hair. "My beautiful Aly. I thought I'd lost you."

"No, Damon. Never," she whispered back. "I left you a note."

"I never found one."

"It was under your pillow."

"Katherine," he growled in her ear. "She was there when I woke in the morning. She put something in her..." He cleared his throat and Aly laughed.

"In the top of her gown?" she supplied.

"Yes."

"My note, she took it. I didn't think she would have seen me put it there."

"Do you recall what it said?"

"I kept a copy of it. Here." She withdrew a faded and yellowed paper from the pocket of her skirt.

Damon took it, brushing his fingers against hers and feeling sparks of electricity racing through his veins. He looked down at the paper in his hand, folded many times, as though she herself had read it over many times.

_Damon, _

He read

_I apologize for leaving you this way. I haven't a choice. Everyone believes me to be dead, though I am not. I had enough of your blood, vampire blood, in my system when she broke my neck that I, too, became a vampire. _

_I love you, Damon. Forever and always. I wish I could have stayed. I hope you will come for me. I am heading to Italy, a place I have long loved to read of and wished all my life to visit. _

_Goodbye for now, Damon. Come for me soon. _

_Love always and forever,_

_Aly_

"I thought you didn't really care all that much when you didn't come for me. I thought that you had changed your mind."

"I never saw the note, Aly. I would have come for you in a heartbeat, had I known. Italy is where you were?"

"Yes."

"I went to Italy. I left just after we had found you. The following morning. I couldn't bear to have lost you."

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his waist, lying her head on his chest.

"Hush, lovely Aly. Hush. I have you now. I won't let you go."

"Damon?" a voice asked as the door to the Grill fell closed.

"Stefan," Damon answered angrily. "What do you want?"

"Elena and I came for dinner. What are you doing here?"

"Stefan, he's always here," Elena answered.

"Are you?" Aly asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Drinking. Picking up women." He wished suddenly that he had left out the last part when he saw the vague hurt in Aly's eyes.

"Pick up another girl?" Stefan asked.

Aly turned to face him and Damon saw the shock of recognition cross his brother's features. "Aly?"

"Yes," Damon answered before she could. "My Aly."

"_Your_ Aly?"

"_His_ Aly," she confirmed, pressing closer to his chest.

"Shall we leave this place?" Damon asked her softly.

"Please, Damon?" she smiled.

Damon took her by the hand and started out of the place.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy behind the counter demanded. "You still have three hours to work."

Damon looked the guy in the eyes. "You let her leave early. She fell ill and needed to go home."

Aly grinned. "Compelling him?"

"I let her go home early," the guy repeated.

Damon led Aly from the room, smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Damon led Aly into the boarding house and pulled her tightly to his chest. Aly wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and kissed his chest softly.

"I love you, Aly. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Damon. I love you with all my heart. You are my life. I wanted you to come for me."

"I would have come for you, had I known, sweetheart." He dropped a kiss lightly on the top of her head. He let his hands trail slowly down her body, testing the waters. Seeing how far she would let him go. He traced the contours of her body tenderly, trailing kisses down to her neck.

She looked up at him. "What are you doing, Damon?"

"Nothing more than you wish to allow."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest. His hands resumed roaming her body, his right hand started to move up her shirt. She tensed a little before relaxing into him. She moved back from him a bit, allowing his hands to move to the front of her shirt.

"Damon," she whispered.

His hands stilled as he looked down at her. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt.

"Not downstairs..."

He swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs and into his room, laying on the black comforter that covered crimson sheets, pulling her gently on top of him. She glanced briefly at the black walls surrounding her.

"Better?"

"Yes."

He pulled her black baby-doll shirt gently off of her, looking at her bra clad breasts. She blushed and glanced away. Damon watched her blush before returning his gaze to her deep blue lacy push-up bra, tracing his fingers across the edges of the bra, against the creamy skin there.

Aly moaned softly.

Damon kissed slowly down her neck as he unhooked her bra. He smiled at her before trailing kisses to her breasts. She arched nervously into him. He kissed her left breast softly before taking the nipple into his mouth, kneading her right breast in his hand. She moaned and arched into him, thoroughly enjoying the sensations he was causing, whimpering and tangling her fingers into his hair. He held her close and eventually moved his mouth to her other breast, causing her to moan softly and tighten her fingers in his hair, eliciting a low groan from him. she used her grip on his hair to pull his head closer to her chest.

He suddenly flipped them so that her back was pressed to the bed with his body hovering over her. He held his weight carefully so he wouldn't inadvertently harm her. He continued his ministrations to her chest. She gasped in surprise, whimpering and arching her back. He eventually stopped what he was doing and started trailing kisses down her stomach. She closed her eyes and moaned as she pressed her head further into the pillows beneath her head.

He slowly started to slide the jeans off her body, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. He looked up at her.

"Just say the word and I'll stop," he said softly.

"O... ok..." she nodded, watching him.

He continued slowly removing her pants, taking her shoes off in the process, before crawling back up her body and removing her panties at a slow pace with his teeth. She whimpered softly, lifting her hips off the bed to allow him to remove them completely. He trailed kisses up her right leg and down her left, carefully avoiding her sex. He smirked as she shuddered in anticipation, watching his every move.

Damon placed a soft kiss at her entrance causing her to jerk in surprise and cry out softly. He took that as a sign she was enjoying his ministrations and slowly trailed his fingers up her right leg, barely brushing them against her most sensitive area. She arched and whimpered softly. He looked into her eyes as he very slowly pushed a finger inside her tight core. She gasped but made no objection as he pushed his finger in and out of her at a slow pace, allowing her to grow accustomed before adding a second finger, hearing her whimper softly. He hoped he wasn't hurting her.

"Damon..." she moaned.

He slowly moved his fingers into her, gently adding a third finger into her body.

"Oh!" she cried out loudly. She gasped and arched her back.

He pushed his fingers into her as deeply as he could before pulling them nearly completely out of her before shoving them back into her. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb as he sped up the pace of his fingers, causing her to cry out, her body jerking in response. Damon smirked up at her and pinched her clit, eliciting a cry of slight pain from her before him rubbing her clit soothingly as his fingers moved a little harder. She gasped and whimpered.

"I love you," he whispered, leaning his face close into her open legs and pressing his tongue to her clit.

"Damon!" she cried loudly in shock, jerking on his fingers.

He continued his ministrations, tugging lightly on her clit with his teeth, trying to push her over the edge. She was gasping and whimpering, very near to falling over the precipice. He moved his fingers faster in her body, tugging her clit, as she arched her back.

"So... close..."

"Cum for me, sweetheart," he whispered, moving his fingers at a nearly super-human pace.

She cried out incomprehensible words as she came hard on his hand, her core tightening around his fingers. He kept moving his fingers gently in her body, working her through the orgasm. She was whimpering softly as she slowly came down from her release.

He eventually removed his fingers from her core, slowly lapping her juices from his fingers as she watched him. Eventually he leaned in and licked her now very sensitive sex clean.

He looked up at her with love shining in his eyes.

"I... that was..." she gasped out.

"You liked it?" Damon asked.

"Yes... it was so good... I've never done this before..."

He crawled gently on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm glad you liked it, sweetheart."

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was only as she pulled her body closer to his that she realized at some point he had removed all but his black silk boxers.

She arched her back as his tongue slid into her mouth, gently exploring and tangling with hers in a battle for dominance. His hands explored her body as she pressed her entrance against the prominent erection in his boxers. He groaned, feeling how wet she was for him. She slipped a hand slowly into his boxers, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. She smirked as she grabbed his length in her hand, pumping it on him in his boxers. He moaned and bucked his hips into her hand. Aly slowly slid his boxers off, smiling when he lifted his hips to let her quickly remove them.

"Tell me what you want to do to me," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He groaned. "I want to take you. I want to have you in every possible way. I want to pound into you and hear you scream my name..."

She grinned at him and he kissed her roughly. She flipped them quickly so that she was on top of him and took his length into her mouth. He gasped in surprise and bucked his hips, moaning. She wrapped her tongue around his length and flicked it across the tip before she bit lightly down on him.

"Oh God..." he groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure.

She bit a little harder on him before rubbing her tongue soothingly across the place she had bitten. His hands moved into her hair, pressing her face closer to his body. She moved her head, taking him slowly into her mouth and releasing him. His hands fisted into her hair. She bit roughly on him then rubbed her tongue gently along his length, trying to make him fall over the edge.

"Aly... I'm about to cum..." he groaned.

"Go ahead, then," she answered, never moving her mouth off of him.

He moaned at the vibrations of her talking around his cock, spilling his seed in her mouth.

She swallowed and smirked at him. "Any good?"

"Amazing..." he managed to answer after finally catching his breath.

She kissed him. "You liked what I was doing to you?"

"I loved it," he answered, kissing her back.

She blushed and pressed her body on his as she kissed him. He kissed her back, growing hard again beneath her body. She smiled at him, trailing her hands down his chest as she sat up so she was straddling him, pressing her wet sex against his toned abdomen. He groaned, his hardened length pressing against her buttocks.

"You like this, do you?" she asked, smiling seductively.

"Of course I do," he answered, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"Do you prefer being on top or bottom?"

"As long it's with you, sweetheart, it doesn't matter... Be on whatever side you to be on."

"I... I don't know what I'm doing..." she admitted, blushing.

"Do you like the position you're in now, on top of me? Or did you like the position you were in right after I undressed you, beneath me?" he asked gently, kissing her.

"Like when you undressed me... I prefer being under you..."

"Alright," he agreed, flipping them swiftly so he was holding his weight carefully as his body pressed against hers. He kissed her gently, lust, passion, and love radiating through the kiss.

Aly whimpered softly, kissing back with as much force, love, lust, and passion as he. He pressed his hard cock against her thigh as he kissed her. She arched into him, kissing him hard. She looked displeased when he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered, love and trust shining in her eyes.

He angled himself just above her entrance and looked her in the eyes. "Are you absolutely certain?"

She bit her lip nervously. "The only thing I'm not sure of is how much it will hurt..."

He kissed her softly before pulling back. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible for you. Now, take a deep breath."

She looked nervously at him, taking a deep breath as he'd instructed.

"Now, sweetheart, exhale."

He pushed himself partway into her as she exhaled, hoping he wasn't hurting her. She whimpered, looking up at him, her body remaining still and tensed.

"Relax, sweetheart," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

Aly nodded at him, indicating he should finish. He looked her in the eyes, frustrated with only being halfway inside of her. He slowly started to push farther into her and she let out a small cry of pain. He sighed and stilled, still no farther than seventy-five percent into her, letting her adjust to his size. She lay still, watching him for a long moment before she arched her back, begging for more.

He pulled slowly out of her before pushing himself fully into her. She whimpered, enjoying the sensations, even as it hurt. He kissed her lovingly as he moved himself in her.

"More..." she whispered.

"As you wish," he groaned, thrusting into her a bit harder.

"Good..." she moaned, the pain nearly dissipated.

He moved harder and faster into her, finding her g-spot, eliciting a cry of pleasure from her as her back arched. He continued his hard thrusts, keeping the angle he had found, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Her body jerked under him as she bit back screams of pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulders. She heard a low moan as his thrusts increased in speed and force. She pressed her face into his chest to muffle her cries of pleasure. He moved his lips to her neck and she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. She was crying out and whimpering.

"Close... so... close..." she moaned.

He continued his rough thrusts, trailing kisses to her chest.

"Don't... stop... please... Damon..."

"I won't sweetheart, I won't."

She muffled a cry in his chest, hearing the grunting and groaning deep in his throat.

"I... can't... last..." she gasped.

"Then just let go," he whispered. He kissed her passionately and thrust harder into her small body.

"Damon!" she cried loudly, her core tightening around his cock, causing him to spill his seed deep within her body.

"Aly..." he moaned.

She clung to him, keeping his body pulled close against hers, gasping and whimpering. He held her close, breathing heavily.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

She blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, afraid she was now regretting everything.

"It's just... I was going to wait until I was married..." she answered softly. "And I can't help thinking I wasn't any good."

He tenderly kissed the top of her head, pulling her close to his body. "You were better than good, sweetheart."

"Was I?" she asked, kissing his chest and curling into his side.

"Yes, you were amazing."

"And you don't mind that I didn't wait, like I planned to?"

"If you're ok with it, I don't mind."

"I'm ok with it. I love you. You are the one I am meant to be with forever..."

"I love you, too, Aly," he whispered, kissing her softly.

She kissed him back, and curled closer to him, running a hand down his chest.

He kissed her forehead softly and held her tightly against his chest.

They heard the front door open and Damon laughed.

"If only he'd shown up a few minutes earlier..." he grinned.

Aly blushed and buried her face in his chest. Kissing his chest.

"Aly..." he spoke warningly.

"You said..." she whispered.

"Minx," he groaned.

"But I'm good at it," she smirked.

"You most certainly are. Let's get dressed and head downstairs."

Aly blushed. "He'll know what we've been doing..."

"I think he already knows what we were doing, sweetheart."

She blushed and hid her face. "He knew when we left the Grill, didn't he?"

"He did," Damon agreed, chuckling.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"How did he know?" Aly demanded, blushing.

"Sweetheart, I think it was a little obvious with the way we raced out of there and I compelled your boss. Now, tell me, what are _you_ doing working behind the bar?"

"It was a job," she shrugged. "Unlike when I worked for you, I was not treated so well. After I left, I had nothing, no way to make a living, nobody to care if I lived or died. Nothing."

Damon pulled her closer. "You will never have to worry about such things again, Aly," he assured her. "I will always take care of you. You will always be protected. That I promise you."

She smiled softly and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you, Damon," she whispered. "I am very glad that you found me after all these years. I only wish it could have been sooner."

"As do I, sweetheart," he answered, kissing her hair. "As do I."

"It's alright. You found me anyways. Despite Katherine's attempts," she shrugged. "That is all that matters."

Damon frowned and pulled quickly away from her. "You should go. Leave this house. Leave this town. Never look back. Never _come_ back. And _never_ look for me."

"Damon… what's wrong? What's going on?" she demanded, tears welling in her eyes.

"Nothing, Aly. I just…" He looked away from her then, unable to look her in the eye as he spoke the words he knew would destroy her. "I don't want you anymore, Aly. It's why I didn't come for you. When I saw you tonight… it reminded me of what we once had… I thought maybe I could bring that back, I was wrong. You were incredible, of course. My only regrets from tonight will be hurting you in a way I never thought I would." He kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry I couldn't bring back what we had then. You will always have a place in my heart."

The tears started to fall then, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop them. "It was a lie, then? Everything you just said? Everything you said before? You just used me as another one-night-stand?"

Damon watched hr agonized face for as long as he could bear to before looking away, trying to seem indifferent. "The things I said were not lies, not at the time. I really thought we could have it all again. I was wrong. I'm sorry I hurt you. You should go, before I hurt you more."

"How could you possibly hurt me any more?" she demanded.

"I could give in to my desires."

"What? You want me again?"

"Yes," he replied softly, refusing to admit that his desires were more than just sexual. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his. Forever. But that was not possible, not with Katherine.

Aly lowered her eyes, the fire in them extinguished by the pain. "You might as well," she whispered.

"Might as well…?" he asked in confusion.

"Might as well take me again, then, Damon. Have me all you want. If you're just going to throw me away when you're done, you might as well get all you want first." Damon hated the bitterness he heard in her voice.

"Aly, I can't do that to you. I could never do that to you."

"Just do it, Damon," Aly sighed and moved back to the bed.

"No, Aly. Go. Now. Before I do something stupid."

Aly shrugged and pulled her clothes back on and headed to the door. "I love you, Damon." Were the last words he heard as she closed the door behind her.

"I love you, Aly. I always have and I always will..." he sighed. "I'll miss you."

†††††

Aly fled the room quickly, going to the study and curling up in an over-sized chair near the fireplace, a glass of scotch in her hand. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about what had just happened.

"Why, Damon?" she whispered brokenly. "Why would you do that to me?"

She sat there, trying to decipher the meaning behind his actions. Why had he done that?

"Katherine will always be in the way..."

Katherine. Was Katherine the answer? Damon hadn't been cold and cruel until Katherine had been mentioned. After all these years, was he still harboring feelings for Katherine? It made her wonder if today had only been for memories sake, as he had said. Did he really feel nothing for her now when he had felt so much one hundred forty-five years ago? Perhaps she was only ever used by him. Perhaps he had never really wanted her, had only wanted someone to make him feel wanted at the moment. These thoughts broke her heart, however accurate they might have been.

"I love you, Damon," she whispered again, wondering if he could hear her from his room and if he could, what did he think of what she was saying?

†††††

Damon sat on his bed, refusing to allow the tears to fall. Hating himself for what he had just said to her. He had seen her heart shatter. Watched the fire in her eyes that he so loved be extinguished by his words.

He heard her whisper of 'I love you, Damon.' from downstairs.

"I love you, Aly," he whispered. He wanted desperately to go to her, to confess his love to her.

He sat perfectly still, feeling his heart shatter in his chest, knowing he could never have her.

"Well, well, the great and _unfeeling_ Damon Salvatore, crying over a _girl_," came a voice from the doorway. A voice he knew all too well.

"Katherine," he said in an emotionless voice.

"Happy to see me?" she asked, walking toward him, a seductive sway to her hips.

"Never," he answered.

"Come now," she chastised. "I wouldn't say _never._ You used to be happy to see me. Always."

"Not since Aly."

She laughed. "Strange, then, that you left her alone downstairs. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have left her so vulnerable... She's still there, you know. A wooden stake in her chest."

"A... what?" he looked up at her, his eyes filled with an ageless pain. "What did you do?"

"I killed her, idiot," she laughed. "I just told you that. She's dead. She's got a stake in her heart."

He lurched to his feet, trying to move around her to the door.

"Not so fast, Damon... It's a little messy..."

He attempted to push her aside but he was weak from lack of blood and exhausted by his recent activities with Aly. Katherine laughed and turned, dragging him to the bed and pushing him onto his back.

"Get away from me," he snarled.

"You are mine, now," she objected, leaning in to kiss him. She straddled his waist, kissing him.

His hands tangled in her long, dark locks in an attempt to pull her away from him.

"Eager, hm?" Katherine smirked against his lips, misinterpreting his actions.

"To get you off of me," he answered, anger flashing in his eyes.

He stared in shock as Katherine flew backwards, into the wall, Aly standing over her; the fire in her eyes had been rekindled.

"Back off," she snarled. "Damon is _mine_, not yours."

Katherine glared up at her from the floor. "I hate you," she growled.

"As I hate you. I fight for what is mine. Damon is _mine_. You can't have him. And you can't _touch_ him. You have destroyed his life enough. Get out and I will allow you to live. If you are not gone within two minutes, I will kill you. In the most torturous method I can think of."

Damon had sat up from his place on the bed and stared silently at the vengeful vampire goddess before him. Her fiery hair flying wildly in the strong wind from Damon's window. Her blue eyes flashing with rage.

"That's my girl," he whispered, smiling.

Katherine glared at them both before vanishing out the window. "I will be back," she vowed.


End file.
